Voyage of Do'Urden Part I
by DrizztWarrior
Summary: Part II of a great story


  
  
The little svirneblin worked hard at the stone.   
Pound Pound Pound  
His mind kept trailing off to what would be in the stone that he was working at right now, it could be mythril it could be iron, it could be gems, it could be alot of things.  
  
Matron Malice Do'Urden levitated above the spot where the little gnome worked so hard.   
"We must make peace, we cannot, and will not be involved in a war with the svirneblin."  
The mental communication almost stunned Drizzt, she hadn't learned yet that too much energy could render a person unconsience.  
She then dropped before the svirneblin and spread her arms wide.  
"DROW! DROW IN THE TUNNLE!" the spunky svirneblin shouted in the intricate language of the deep gnomes. Dinin sensed danger, he drew his sword and ran at the tiny thing, this stupid one will not lay a hand on my matron mother! Were Dinin's only thoughts as he plunged his sword through the monster's skull. Panic was the very essence of the svirneblin at this point. 100 Do'Urden soldiers rushed in at Dinin's command. The sound of the screaming Matron was drown out by the clangs of battle. 3 earth elementals were summoned. Their owners ran, fleeing back to their safety known as Blingdenstone. The first Elemental roared and punched his entire arm through the first soldier brave enough to challenge it. Malice stood by, spellcasting. The small ball of steaming acid that she summoned melted at the elemental's rock body, eating at it's very existence. The elemental bellowed in pain as he threw his head back in shear terror, his boulderous arms flailing in every direction, taking out drow and svirneblin alike. . . .it was soonafter dead. The next elemental was stunned as Maya and Vierna both cast strong ice spells on the thing while sodiers hammered on with their various weapons. The third wasn't so lucky. Drizzt levitated over the elemental waiting . . .down he shot, with tremendous speed and agility he punctured the creatures rock-flesh and went through several blurring movements with his scimitars. He got the monster on his heels when Drizzt charged in, those ever familiar fires burning in his marvelous lavender eyes. The sheer defense and strenghth of all three elementals couldn't have prevented Drizzt's unforgiving blade from tearing through the creature, it was dead before it hit the ground.   
  
With all of the fighting going on, the drow hadn't noticed that the deep gnomes had returned to their home, to warn of the coming of the large drow force. The drow (thinking that their last conflict with svirneblin) returned their voyage through the wilds of the underdark.   
  
One day, with Drizzt and Malice at the far point they came upon an extremely large stalagtite and about 4,000 angry svirnebli.   
"Hmmmmm . . ." Malice sent mental plans of strategy to all of the leiutenants and prepared for the assault.  
"Avac Turuum seneci de mentioj!" Yelled Malice through the silence of the great cavern. At this point the svirnebli knew what was going on, too late. A gigantic cloud rained an exeptionaly rare acid upon the sorry gnomes. The spell took out the entire back side of Blingdenstone, allowing for the first wave of the drow attack to advance through, catching them from behind. Malice quickly and savagely dived into battle with the broadsword of a matron mother. She first advanced on some with slings and muttered a few words, one of them imploaded, sending gore flying through the small room, the other Malice cut right in half between the eyes. Dinin was covered in the blood of svirnebli within the first few minutes of the battle. An anxious Gnome passed behind him to stab him in the back . . . too late! Dinin whipped his small boot dagger out of it's sheath and cut a hole in his chest just big enough to rip his still-beating heart out and throw it on the ground in triumph. Zak walked throught the many tunnels with Drizzt, seeking the unlucky svirnebli king. They hacked away at them who were rushing forward to protect their dear king.  
Briza let a few quick lightning bolts meet their targets looking for the armory with her sisters.   
As the svirnebli pressed on, malice resorted to casting a fireball spell, she dropped it at her feet but quickly chimed in with a very powerful wind spell, it kept the fire from scorching her body, but the smell of burning flesh of the 250 svirnebli that were caught in the blast emanated throughout the cavern.   
Zaknafein looked over his shoulder for a split-second, enough to see the blinding explosion that was the sheer power of Matron Malice Do'Urden. Drizzt hacked his way through the little svirnebli that were futily trying to stop the duo in their quest for the king.   
"Aha!" Drizzt yelled in sheer victory as he saw the king sitting on his mighty thrown before the two. But before he had a chance Zaknafein's blade sliced up through the ribcage piercing his heart. The Patron of House Do'Urden smiled as he watched the life drain out of the unfortunate kings eyes.  
  
After finishing the massacre, only loosing 10 soldiers (due to Malice's fireball) the family was given new armor, compliments of Briza, Vierna, and Maya. With their first major foe diminished, the Do'Urden family walked off into the wilds tired that day.  
  
  
Can this renegade family make it. Did Malice make the right choice?  
More action next time . . . . . . . . . . 


End file.
